


Deadline

by bgrrl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadlines are important, to Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's Again Challenge

Chloe Sullivan takes deadlines seriously, very seriously. Lana Lang is now painfully aware of this fact. She is bent over Chloe’s desk, face tear stained, skirt lifted, legs spread, panties around her ankles. She is sure her ass must be a lovely shade of red by now.    
“Lateness . . . is. . . absolutely. . . unacceptable.” Chloe punctuates each word with a stinging slap to Lana’s rear.   
“Do you understand?”    
Lana nods her head.   
“Good.” Chloe says as she starts to caress Lana’s thighs.   
“You know. . .” She leans down and whispers in Lana’s ear. “. . . your story didn’t have a single error.” Chloe smiles.   
Lana shudders as she feels Chloe’s fingers brush her curls. Chloe runs a finger along Lana lips, feeling her wetness.   
Lana gasps as Chloe begins to stroke her clit. She moans when she feels Chloe slip two fingers inside her. Chloe fingers must be magic Lana thinks as she comes.    
“Leave them.” Chloe says as Lana reaches for her panties.   
Lana blushes as pulls down her skirt, and steps out of her underwear handing them to Chloe..   
“If you’re article is late again . . .” She pauses dramatically. “You won’t get to come.”   
Lana sighs, sometimes she wishes Chloe didn’t take deadlines quite so seriously.


End file.
